Champion (Teamfight Tactics)
Champions are the units in the Teamfight Tactics game mode, that fight in arenas to protect player Little Legend. Unlike in normal game modes, they are controlled by the AI. Player can buy, sell, reposition and equip items on champions. Stats and Mechanics * - Champions are removed from combat when their health reaches 0. Slain champions will respawn next round. Health is shown above a unit's heads as a green bar that is separated once for every 300 health the unit has. * Basic attacks - Each champion has a basic attack. Basic attacks deal . ** is the amount of damage a champion will do with each basic attack. ** is measured in attacks per second. All attack speed increases are percentage-based, and affect each champion based on their base attack speed. Attack speed slows are based on total attack speed. Attack speed is capped at attacks per second. ** is measured in hexes. - 1 Attack range means a champion can only attack enemies in adjacent hexes. ** reduces the damage taken from . Armor works in exactly the same as it works in the main game, using this formula: \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{\rm Damage\ multiplier}= {100 \over 100+{\it Armor}} ** Basic attacks have a chance to critically strike to deal 50% bonus damage, determined by . Every champion starts with 25% critical strike chance. The bonus damage is further increased by . * Special Ability - Each champion has one ability. Active abilities require mana to cast, and automatically cast when a champion reaches maximum mana. Special abilities deal , with the exceptions of attack-modifiers. ** is generated by basic attacking and taking damage. Basic attacks generate mana on-attack, even if the triggering attack misses or is parried. Both abilities and basic attacks cause the damaged champion to generate mana. ** increases the power of a champion's Special Ability by a percentage. Ability power affects , , shielding and healing. ** reduces the damage taken from . Magic Resistance works in exactly the same as it works in the main game, using this formula: \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{\rm Damage\ multiplier}= {100 \over 100+{\it MR}} * Other mechanics: ** Banish temporarily removes the target from the battlefield. The target is unable to do anything, and cannot be attacked by enemy team during this duration. *** . ** is a damage over time that also reduces healing. ** Disarm prevents the target using basic attacks. *** . ** causes incoming attacks to miss (deal no damage and do not apply spell or item effects). ** is a rarely-used damage type that bypasses resistances. *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Stealth temporarily makes the target invisible and untargetable. ** Shrink reduces the target's star level by 1. This effect can reduce a champion to a 0-Star unit. *** . ** Mana-lock prevents the target from gaining mana. *** . ** prevents the target from moving, attacking and activating their Special Ability. ** prevents the target from moving. ** moves in a specified direction or to a specific point. For the duration the target is unable to move, declare attacks or cast their Special Ability. Calculations ;Critical strike damage * Formula to calculate the value of critical strike damage: ** = 150% + + ( 125%). ** Example: With 1 and = 150% + + (1 ) = 450% critical strike damage. ;Ability Power * Formula to calculate the amount of : ** = (AP from items + + ) (1 + ( )). ** Example: With 2 and = ( + ) (1 + (2 )) = 240 AP = 240% increased ability effects. Resources The two main resources of any champion is and . Health * A champion begins combat with full health. If health is reduced to 0, the champion is removed from the current round. However, if equipped with , the champion will be revived after its first death. * A champion can be healed by items like or , or by ally abilities, such as . * The maximum health of a champion can be increased through equipped items built from . Currently, the only champion that can increase is . * Many origins and classes interact with health. ** shield scales with . ** and gain by meeting certain conditions. ** grant on-hit healing. ** reduces an enemy champion's at the start of each fight. Mana * Most champions use mana as resource for their Special Ability. Mana is generated by basic attacking and when taking damage. ** Basic attacks can generate up to 10 mana per attack.Riot Afic on mana generation - 1 *** 1-Star units on average generate less than 10 mana per attack, with a minimum of 6. *** 2-Star and 3-Star units generally generate 10 mana per attack. *** and generate twice as much mana per basic attack, and double the cap to 20 per attack. ** Mana from taking damage is pre-mitigated damage, capped at 50 per damage source.Riot Afic on mana generation - 2 ** Champions with mana automatically use their Special Abilities when their mana bar is full. ** Some champions do not utilize mana, or use it in a different way: *** charges his axes with mana and can keep using them even without it. *** , , and have no mana. ** After casting their Special Ability, champions can't accumulate mana for the second thereafter. Some champions are mana-locked for longer (e.g. and ). ** Five out of six champions are locked from mana gain permanently after using abilities. This is because their abilities lasts longer than a round, making mana on them useless once transformed. However, Shapeshifters using revive in their original form. They need to refill their mana after revival. * Mana generation can be prevented with the effect. * There is a stat called Starting Mana. Champions using mana have that amount of mana at the start of the game. Higher starting mana allows champion to cast their first special ability sooner, but does not effect on later usages. * Some champions interact with mana in even more ways. This is partially why monsters have mana without any Special Abilities. ** basic attacks consume enemy mana and convert it into a shield. ** has a chance to grant mana to himself and allies. ** units gain the chance to burn enemy mana and fill up some of their own. Special Abilities * Almost all Special Abilities deal , with some exceptions: ** , , , and , which deal . ** - it deals when the orb returns. ** - it deals . * A Special Ability's effect can be increased using . ** There are some exceptions. These champion abilities does not have any benefit from : , , , , , , , and .Ability Power Exceptions * On patch V9.15, it was indicated that most ability cast are seconds. TFT V9.15 Synergy Unique champions that share traits will gain bonuses depending on how many are on the field. Most champions have one origin and one class, with a few exceptions: * and have 2 classes. * , and have 2 origins. Origin= |-|Class= List of champions Main List= |-|Stat List= |-|Cheat Sheet= Important Note: For editing purposes, there is a modular version of this table hidden in the source. When changes are necessary, access the source editor and remove the comment brackets, then begin editing. Instructions included. Please do not delete the comment! Trivia * There are 13 Teamfight Tactics champions that are manaless in League of Legends, However, they do use mana in Teamfight Tactics. Those champions are: , , , , , , , , , , , and . * The icon takes after the logo for Riot Games Inc. * Some champions use one of their skins, and cannot be seen without that skin. This is presumably in order for champions to better fit their given Origins. ** appears as . ** appears as . ** appears as . ** appears as in his normal form and in his transformation. ** appears as , however, her shop card uses splash art instead. ** appears as . ** appears as . ** appears as . ** appears as . References es:Teamfight Tactics:Campeones Category:Teamfight Tactics